Bloody Innocence
by KitKatKitty321
Summary: Love and hate, blood and bones, passion and lust come together between pink and blue. But who is insane, who is a killer, and who is innocent? Two suspects and one investigator. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Love and hate, blood and bones, passion and lust come together to create a binding tale of a romance so devastating it could destroy the very sanity of their world. Innocent. Or. Guilty.

_**This is the first I've written like this, and I really like it. It's a little… odd, but ENJOY!**_

I, sadly, don't own Shugo Chara.

I DO own all of the odd letterings, like the big AMU, and the Ikuto kitty thing :) Any questions let me know! Plz review or, don't if you really hate it that much T.T

Yet again. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>This is the story of s twisted time. Confusion and pain, insanity and pain. What are we really? Who really are they?<p>

No one's safe.

We're all insane.

* * *

><p>_ / _/_/_/_/_/ /_/_/_/_/_/ /_/_/_/_/_/ / INVESTEGATOR \_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\_\\_\\_

|_||_||_||_| _||_||_|| _||_||_ _||_||_| _||_||_|| _||_||_ _||_||_| (_((_((( DOUG )))_))_)|_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_|_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_

\\_\\_\\_\\_\\\\\_\\_\\_\\_\\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\\_WALLACE_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

><p>7:30 PM, March 9, 2012<p>

Delian family crime scene

* * *

><p>He exited the house, shivers clawing their way over his spine. The scene that had been laid out before him had been more than tragic. It had been gruesome. The stench of the murders had filled his mouth with the taste of blood and bile. The disgust had caused a feeling of pure hatred to roil through his gut. This was an act against humanity, this was a bloody deal with a devil. There was no way a human could do this. Only the spawn of the devil himself could pull off something like this. Maybe it <em>was<em> the devil himself.

The vivid images crossed his mind again. His grim face became even grimmer. There was no hope for the victims once the devil had entered their house. There was no reservations.

No mercy.

No kindness.

No hesitation.

No motives.

No humanity.

Nothing but a pure exploitation of a love of carnage and guts, of torture and hate.

There was no way this gruesome scene could be just that. A _scene._

There had to be a reason, though covered carefully.

No human creature could do this!

No without a reason.

Or could they?

No.

He looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. The note had been shoved against his window in what seemed like a hasty attempt to warn him. But of what? Some dastardly cult that had arranged this massacre? He crushed the paper in his enclosed fist, enraged that warning could not be more specific.

_They are not innocent. Make them die._

Could it be any more vague? He walked to the car and for the first time saw the children. Two teens were manacled, but holding one another tightly. The young man held the pinkette and softly ran his fingers through their hair repetitively, murmuring softly to her. Her hands rested on his chest, her eyes closed tightly. Fear showed on her soft features, and tears seemed to leak from her eyes. She was the image of innocence, an angel. He was the opposite of her, a darkly handsome young man that looked as though he were trouble. _He_ looked as though he could help with this plot, but not actually commit these murders. They were children. They couldn't do this. He turned his head from the couple and braced his hand on the car. He _would_ find who did this, and he would make them pay dearly.

He watched as the youths were shoved into two separate cop cars, silent and terrified. He wondered for a moment of they _had _committed these atrocious murders, but the thought was brief and it made him recoil violently. To think that children such as them had committed these disgusting acts of inhuman insanity was a thought he didn't want to even touch. It was painful and disgusting.

But what if they had? He remembered the note, and taking it out of his pocket he examined the scribbled text. The crumpled piece of paper was his only clue, and he didn't know what it meant. Anyone could have wrote it. Those kids could have wrote it, trying to warn him, and before they could get away they were caught at the scene of the worst crime committed in the last ten years. Who knew?

Maybe they did have something to do with it.

The detective shook himself violently and, breathing in tortured breaths, drove away into the night.

* * *

><p>10:00 AM. March 10, 2012<p>

Lillith Grace County Police Station, Investigation room 11

* * *

><p>The pinkette sat in front of me, looking too innocent to really be what she's been accused of. That man, on the other hand, looked dangerous enough. I shifted the light out of her eyes, and smiled softly at her. She smiled back.<p>

She looked like a child. Her pink hair was obviously unnatural, no one could have natural pink hair. Her soft golden eyes were things of legend. She was a gorgeous little angel. I wanted to get her back to whatever family must be worried sick about her. I didn't want to keep her longer than possible. She was so adorable, like my three year old daughter.

So…_ innocent._

"Hello," I said, coughing a bit into my hand. I felt embarrassed, and slightly guilty asking her about this.

"Hi. Is everything alright?" She asked softly, and her eyes shifted nervously to the door. I nodded.

"Yes, we just got a report about something a little worrisome. I need to ask you a few questions," I told her softly. There was no way _this_ could be the killer we were after. She looked no older than fourteen. How on Earth could someone with eyes like _that_ harm anyone. She looked at me earnestly, like she was hoping everything was ok with the world. She made me shake my head at those accusing her.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll tell you anything you need to know," she said with a childish smile. I nodded again.

"Well, then how about you tell me why you're with that young man?" I said, folding my hands on the cold metal of the table between us.

"Oh, that's easy!" The pinkette exclaimed, sounding relieved.

"Then, please, do tell," I said, gesturing briefly. She nodded with a bright smile, then closed her eyes and leaned forward, folding her hands beneath her chin.

"It was the first time I had ever been allowed to leave the hospital," she said softly as a sweet smile spread across her lips. She delved straight into her past, revealing to me how the two young teens had met.

* * *

><p>AMU<p>

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _-/¯/_\¯\-|¯|\¯\-/¯/|¯|-|¯|-|¯|-_ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _

_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _/_/¯¯¯¯\ _\ |_|_ V_|_|_\_\ _/_/_ _ _- - -_ _ _- - -_ _ _

AMU

* * *

><p>11:30 AM, November 11, 2001<p>

Richland Alabama, Archain Asylum for Chlidren

* * *

><p>"Amu, honey, do you have everything?" Midori asked. I smiled and nodded cheerfully. When she grabbed the suitcase, and turned away from me I frowned. No I didn't have everything, but they wouldn't let me bring my pillow with me. It wasn't very nice. I ran up to Midori, that's what <em>they<em> called her before they went away. Midori, they had told me to call her. They said to call her that because she might not actually be my Momma. We saw the report.

"Mommy can I meet you in the car? I wanna say good-" I tugged at her dress. She swatted my hand. That was the first time she hit me. I remember that was the first time, that first moment I had ever really met her. That first day, that first precios moment had just began something huge.

"Yes. Go do what you have to. I'll bring the car right out front," she said, then took my case and left me, standing alone. I shrugged her behavior off, thinking it odd, nothing more. I turned to go find little Ami. She had been such a great help through everything. She believes me when I tell her the thoughts I have, and the feelings. I ran to her room, my footsteps sounding through the white hallway. It was bright, but scary. I hated these halls, but of course I'd never say so. I'd never tell anyone they were bad. People here were too nice to hurt their feelings.

I couldn't quite remember the way though. This was a weird looking hallway... _too_ white. It hurt my head. A lot. I pressed my palm to my forehead, trying to get rid of the pain. It wasn't working though. Tears started flowing down my cheeks, and I curled into a ball. As the pain tried to break through my skull.

That's when he found me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

That was the first truly sweet gesture I remember. It came not from the mother who should have loved me unconditionally, but the youth who found me that day. I looked up at the sweet voice. The voice was like chocolate to my ears, and the midnight blue that filled my vision was just as delicious. When I gazed at his features it confused me. His face wasn't kind, it was closed off. And the instant I met his eyes my headache left. It was like a poof. It was just _gone._ I nodded, and wiped my tears. The boy fell backwards, and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, roughly wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I hadn't been hugged in a really long time. "Who are you?"

"My name's Ikuto. I'm here to visit my mother," he said plainly. I nodded. That made loads of sense.

"I'm Amu," I said, pulling away from him and smiling at his gorgeous, catlike features as I wiped at my eyes. He didn't smile back, so I crossed my pale arms and glared at him, puffing out my cheeks. He blinked in surprise.

"What?" The boy…Ikuto, asked.

"Smile!" I ordered with a nod of my head. He shook his head.

"I don't smile," he said as his blue locks hit the sides of his face. I sighed. What an idiot! Everyone smiles! They _have_ to! It's part of living. Doesn't he know that? You die if you don't smile. That's what they told me.

"I bet you do sometimes," I prodded, then I threw my arms out, "everyone smiles."

"You're adorable. how old are you?" He asked. I blinked. How old was I? I had to think for a moment.

"Six. Today's my birthday," I said with a huge smile.

"Happy birthday," he said, "watchya doing to celebrate?" He asked, stretching like a cat.

"I get to finally go home!" I said with a huge smile on my face. He looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me with a worrying expression. It was like that was a bad thing. Was it? I didn't know. I'd been here forever, since I could remember.

"Midori sent me here because she said I was crazy," I said sadly, looking down at his T-shirt.

"Why would she think that?" Ikuto asked, sounding very curious.

"Because someones she thinks weren't there told me what was going to happen," I said, trying to be cheerful. I didn't do very well. Sadness crept into my voice as I thought about what happened to Daddy. What happened that night that he was shot. They hadn't listened to me and it happened. Just like with the cat, and the bird, and the car. They had said they'd die. They did. Tears sprang into my eyes, but Ikuto pulled me from my sadness.

"Were they there?" Ikuto asked me. I nodded, and looked up at him.

"You believe me, don't you?" I asked, tugging at his shirt, scared he didn't. He nodded immediately, no hesitation. It made me smile.

"I think I do," he said slowly. I sighed in relief, letting go of his soft shirt. That was good. I wanted him to see me as honest and good. Which I was, no matter how often adults say I'm bad. I'm not.

I'm not bad because I have bad thoughts sometimes.

I'm not bad because people who others can't see sometimes tell me about bad things that will happen. The voices were _good,_ not what people always said they were. They always told me how to save lives. _Always._

I'm not bad if I try to _stop _the people the voices talked about from dying. That's what everyone said. I wasn't bad, I was just a new form of superhero.

"That's"-

Wait!

* * *

><p>_ / _/_/_/_/_/ /_/_/_/_/_/ /_/_/_/_/_/ / INVESTEGATOR \_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\_\\_\\_

|_||_||_||_| _||_||_|| _||_||_ _||_||_| _||_||_|| _||_||_ _||_||_| (_((_((( DOUG )))_))_)|_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_|_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_

\\_\\_\\_\\_\\\\\_\\_\\_\\_\\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\\_WALLACE_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

><p>"You hear voices?" I asked, surprised by this revelation. Maybe she <em>was<em> bad, maybe insane. But a killer? I still highly doubted that. It just didn't make any sense. Not this soft, pale, sweet little girl. Just watching her told me that.

"Not anymore. I used to though, a lot," the pinkette said, wrinkling her nose as she slowly opened her golden eyes to peer sheepishly at me. She looked worried that she had done something wrong. I shook myself mentally. How weird was this girl? She looked so sweet, but was her appearance lying?

No.

She was a good girl.

I sighed, shaking my head. "That's ok. It's not the first time I've heard about that. You know what it's called?"

The girl shook her heard. "I know it starts with a S."

I nodded. "Schizophrenia."

She smiled sweetly at me, and I had to smile back. How could I _not_ smile back at this wonderful angel?

There was no way she could kill. I was a horrible person for even _thinking_ it!


	2. Chapter 2

Black coffee poured into my cup, the rich smell reinvigorating me. After an hour of questioning that girl about her history all I've gotten is a fake name, a fake history, and possibly a entirely fake personality. I put the rim to my lip and took a good swig of the liquid.

Nothing like a good cup of black joe to cool the nerves.

Until you see the viper you never wanted to see again in your life. Her red lips curled into a brief smile. "Detective Wallace."

I gave a brief nod, "Agent Don."

"As you well know, I am with the FBI and this case has officially been moved up the chain," she held her hand out and I placed the file in her hand unwillingly. She smiled her condescending smile and pushed her short brown bangs from her eyes. Her gray eyes intently read over the file.

"You got here pretty quickly," I noted.

"Well, this is an important case," she said dismissively. I clenched my teeth in a form of self control and followed her to the interrogation room. She gestured at me to stay and so I watched the interview.

With every question the poor girl got more and more agitated. Finally she blew.

"STOP IT"

The scream was bloodcurdling. My entire body clenched in surprise. Don just waited it out coldly. When the poor girl's head was lying in the metal table, her sobs tearing through the air Don tapped the table impatiently. "Tell me what happened."

"No."

"Why?"

"I want Mr. Wallace."

"You have me now."

* * *

><p>AGENT Midori Hinamori<p>

Again, she is sitting in front of me. Did she kill again?

"You have me now Amu," I held my hands in front of me and looked at her with exasperation. "Why were you there?"

"Because I was," she kept her face hidden from me as usual.

"Why are you with that boy again?" I asked, trying my best to be patient.

"Because he's my friend," she said quietly. I removed my glasses from my nose with a sigh.

"He's an asshole that's using you to kill people," I said unhappily. She is a disgrace to our family name, and I need to get her institutionalized, she is a danger to society. I need to do it quietly so my name isn't tarnished. If I have that dark spot, then I won't be able to keep up with my job. And that just won't do.

"I refuse to talk to you Mother," she said and rage flared up inside of me. What an insolent child!

"Why you-"

"I know the rules. If a case is personal to an agent in your line of work then the agent is not allowed to work the case," her voice quavered, whether with rage or with fear I can't tell. Her mind is too broken for that, after all she killed her father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Yes, I know that last chapter was confusing, but it was supposed to be ;)**

**Trust in me!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy, this one gets back to the two delinquents a bit.**

**Please review.**

**And so, without much ado other than the disclaimer-**

**I do not own Shugo Chara -**

**ENNNNNJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

><p><p>

Detctive Wallace

Breakroom

5:27 P.M. March 10, 2012

* * *

><p>"Who is she?" Alec, my Bronx Native partner, asked. There was a touch of anger in his calm voice.<p>

"That is agent Don, she's with the DoD," I said and took another sip of my coffee. I watched her as she stared at the girl with a kind off possession in her eyes.

"What does the _DoD_ have to do with this case?" He asked. I could see him look at me from the corner of my eye. I took another sip, and then glanced at him.

"No idea, have Scarlett call over," I said. I could see Alec nod and then heard the door slam. A momentary glance showed me he was gone, so I pulled my cell from my pocket and dialed 892-7749. Each tone as I pressed the digits pounded into my nerves. I began to record the..._interesting _interview taking place in front of me as I waited out the rings.

"Hello?" The grizzly voice asked.

"It's Wallace," I said. the bang on the other end made jump.

"I know who this is! What do you want?" He yelled back.

"Comander I need information on the-"

A door slammed.

I looked up to see Agent Don exiting the room.

"On the _what?_" Commander Reade yelled through the phone.

"The Delian case, please send me the case files, and the credentials for Agent Don," I closed the phone and looked through the glass. Pinkette was now alone. I guess it's time to continue my interview with the girl.

* * *

><p>Amu<p>

6:30 P.M. March 10, 2012

Investigation room 11

* * *

><p>Sitting, waiting for someone to come in is scary. Midori just left, and my shaking body was even worse. She's gone, and I'm even more terrified. She can't hurt him, she isn't allowed too, right? Mr. Wallace, he might help me to help Ikuto. Again I squeezed my eyes shut. I spread my conscious out and the terrible onslaught was like feeling my skin rip, a burn inside of my head that was nearly impossible to fight. This is always what happens. Instead of moving, taking a breath, flinching or anything I pushed through. When I opened my eyes the colors were so vibrant they made me gag. I sorted through the colors, trying to ignore the feeling and the voice that came with each shade. When I finally found his color it was like every other time, a momentary panic at not being able to feel him. He can see them too, and so he can block himself from everything. When I everything is too much, overloading everything inside my head I can always find him somehow. When those little people get to be too much and I don't want it any more he's always been there.<p>

"That's right," I whispered, "he's always there."

"Who's always there?" I didn't look up at Mr. Doug Wallace, instead I stared at my hands in my lap.

"Ikuto," I said quietly.

"That boy in the other room?" He sat in front of me, but I didn't look up at him.

"I don't know," I said.

"Why don't you tell me more about why you're with him," he said. Something was set down in front of me, and when I looked up I saw hot chocolate. I took it with a smile and looked up at him.

"Well, hot chocolate plays a big part," I murmured.

* * *

><p>December 9, 6 years after Amu's release<p>

_Official date not yet determined_

* * *

><p>My hands dragged down the door, my voice hoarse from screaming, begging Midori to let me back in. I stumbled backwards, tripping and collapsing to the pavement. I couldn't go home that night, or the next, or even the next after that. Midori was leaving on business and wasn't going to be back until Monday and she didn't want me alone in the house so I could steal and break stuff. I looked up at the night sky, snow falling through the chilling night air. I reached up, catching the white flake. As I brought my hand to my chest I looked at my palm, but the flake wasn't there anymore. Whether it had melted, or whether the blood all over my hand had drown it, the flake was gone. I sat up, pushing my aching body and forcing it to stop being so stupid. I got through the gate when they showed up.<p>

"No, no, no!" I began to run, trying to escape them. I could hear them screaming behind me as I pushed myself forward. I could feel it when they disappeared, and when they disappeared I collapsed onto the bench. Why can't I make them go away? Why won't they _ leave me alone?_

I couldn't stop, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I held my throbbing hands against my chest on the bench, curling in on myself to try and keep warm. The tears felt like they were freezing on my face, but all the pain wasn't enough. I don't deserve so little, deserve more.

I curled closer to my body when a hand fell on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" The voice asked. I sat up, immediately responding to the voice. No, it cannot be him! He's just a figment of my imagination.

But there he was, midnight blue eyes and all staring down at me, worry coloring the beautiful nonchalance. I reached up, and I touched his cheek. His eye twitched, like a cat's and I _knew_ it was him.

"Ikuto?" I whispered it, I couldn't do any more than that.

"Amu?" He looked surprised, and as the recognition crossed through him I threw my arms around him and the sobs were clouded by his chest. After a moment hands found their places around me, and his arms held me tightly. "You ok?"

I shook my head. "N-no!"

He ran his hand through my hair gently.

"Why do you dye your hair pink?" He asked.

"I-I don't!" I said through the sobs.

"Really?" He sounded amused and I sniffed and nodded, I cringed in on myself.

"Is that bad?" I whispered. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well, it makes you interesting," he said. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Me?" I asked, surprised. He arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, you," he said slowly like I was stupid. I flushed.

"I'm not stupid!" I said angrily and his mouth twitched into a crooked, sly, smile.

"I wouldn't go that far," he teased. My mouth popped open.

"Y-y-you-"

"You're not crying anymore," he said, his eyes suddenly very close to mine. I reached up, touching beneath my eyes.

"I'm not," I realized, then looked at him. He looked suddenly closed off.

"You're hurt," he wiped his thumb across my cheek and I squinted my eyes closed. "I am not going to hurt you."

I hung my head, not opening my eyes as I dropped my arms from him. "Sorry."

"Your voice is as loud as your stomach," I looked at him, surprised by the fact he was right. My stomach _was_ talking.

"O-oh," I couldn't get anymore out before his hands pulled me to my aching feet. His arms caught me when I collapsed.

"I guess you're my princess," he swung me into his arms, carrying me like a princess, and his eyes came close to mine. I gasped in surprise, then shivered as his warmth began to sink into my frozen body. "Time to be your knight."

I fell asleep then and there, in his arms. I trusted him.

Amu, Amu, Amu.

"Amu, wake up," a voice told me. I rubbed at my eyes and sat up. When I looked up I saw him, and stared at him in awe. He handed me a bowl of ramen, and a cup of something that smelled _delicious._ I took a bite, then another, then another, and another and then I realized he was staring out the window. Because he wasn't watching I just ate the delicious food. I've never had anybody make me food for a very long time, and it was nice.

When I set the bowl down on the table in front of me, I looked up at him. When I realized that he was staring at me I blushed and looked down. "Sorry."

"Don't be, just drink the hot chocolate I worked so hard on for you," he said. I looked at it, and then picked the mug in front of me up. I poured the steaming liquid into my mouth, not expecting the flavor to be so absolutely yummy. I jumped, the liquid splashing all over me and making me yelp in pain. Ikuto got up, sighing and left the room as I tried to mop the hot chocolate from my clothes with my hand. He came back with a towel, moved my hands, and began mopping it off me.

"I-"

"Stop apologizing," he murmured.

"Okay," I said, looking down. His hair was beautiful, midnight blue and messy. I couldn't resist touching it, and when I did, I stroked it. His head feels like a cat! I leaned my cheek on it and closed my eyes.

"It's kind of hard to do anything with you doing that," he said and I jumped back.

"S-so-"

"Shut up," he said gently. Then he left the room again, leaving me to watch him curiously. This time when he came back he threw something at me, and when I caught it and held it up I felt surprised. It was a shirt.

"A shirt?" I asked.

"Bathroom's just down the hall, and on the left," he said quietly as he took my dishes.

"Bathroom?" I looked up at him.

"Unless you want me to watch you change," the look he glanced at me with, although it looked uncaring, had something soft in it. It made me curious, but I went and changed in the bathroom. I put my clothes on the counter, folding them neatly. I washed the blood from my hands in the sink, carefully cleaning out all the wounds. Before I could put the shirt on, I made the mistake of looking in the mirror. I touched my reflection, tracing the terrible bags under my eyes. Bandages everywhere, my torso, my legs, my arms- no wonder I hurt so much. Blood seemed to be everywhere again, so I turned quickly away and pulled the shirt over my head. I found him in the kitchen, washing dishes.

"I've never had hot chocolate before," I said quietly.

"Really?" He asked and looked at me.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Well, then think of it as a house warming gift," he said.

"Housewarming gift?" I asked curiously, and he chuckled.

"You're moving in."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go! <strong>

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, just so you all know.**

**I truly have a passion for this story, after all this story took me like three days to write.**

**So...yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed, so let me know what you think!**

** 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi!_**

**_I never have any freaking time to update._**

**_I mean literally._**

**_But, hey. I'm BACCCKKKKKK._**

**_Also, I will not be doing those awesome title things... Every time I make one it just kind of dies when I post_ one...**

_**Here we go.**_

* * *

><p>Detective Wallace<p>

Investigation room 13

7:43

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I am still here<em>.

Still sitting across from Ikuto, and staring stormily. Ikuto waited.

He took off his glasses and sighed roughly as he rubbed at his eyes. "So. Tell me. What were you two doing at that house?"

"We were walking by," Ikuto said lazily and I almost groaned. _Like hell you were._

"Like hell," I whipped my glasses back on and stared at the kid.

"Your friend Amu has been very forthcoming- I recommend you do the same," I snapped it unintentionally. There was something off about this boy and how he used one expression and one tone of voice. Although at the mention of Amu's name his eyebrow twitched slightly. Maybe I could use that reaction to my advantage later.

"Fine. What do you know about agent Don Hinamori?" I took a sip of coffee, staring at him over the brim. For the first time there seemed to be an emotion-anger- in his expression.

"Keep her away from Amu," he said it in that monotone, lazy voice _but_ it was a heartbeat faster.

"And why is that?"

"She's her step-mother," Ikuto replied, giving out more information than he had yet.

"Tell me about her," I clicked his pen and stared at the boy. He stared back in a highly uncomfortable, almost curious manner. It was that kind of look a dog would have if they were staring at someone, trying to decide whether they should eat them.

"Do you know Amu almost was killed?"

"No, I didn't." I took another sip of coffee as I jotted this onto the paper.

"Her sister sliced her open." The boy said it with no emotion, and watched as I spat out my coffee.

"I was not expecting that," I admitted.

* * *

><p>Don Hinamori<p>

7 years ealier

* * *

><p>Don Hinamori had joined the law enforcement career after the death of her husband. After that car tore the one thing from her life, his other daughter was already in the mental hospital, so what were the chances that the second belonged there as well?<p>

High, high, high. Her "daughter" Amu had been a brilliant child, sweet and adorable and caring and a brilliant baby.

She said her first words months before any of the other children, took her first steps first.

Although at times it seemed like she had just known what to do- the way she could write clearly in first grade, the way she picked up on new skills slightly too quickly to be normal. The way she talked to her imaginary friends who she claimed were floating around.

Don had married her late husband after his daughters had been born- and she quickly deduced that they had something wrong with them, there was just something _off._ She began asking around about Midori, and what had happened. Most people told her it was just a tragedy, that someone had broken into their house and killed her. At first she had believed it. When the girls began showing a massive interest in horror films Don had been outraged- no child should be watching that kind of thing. They began to sneak movies into the house and watch them when she was out. Ami thought it would be fun to reenact one of them.

And she didn't just play pretend. She tried to kill her sister. When Don had arrived Amu was bleeding profusely and her sister was... dancing. She had some sort of war paint on- we later discovered it was blood. She had almost vomited then and there. She rushed the girl and ripped the knife away from her after she had attempted to attack her. She scooped her up, screaming at the girl as she raced for the phone. She did not put the girl down as she explained what had happened, trying not to go into too much detail and trying to think through the haze that was beginning to cloud over her. She sprinted back into the living room and yet again gagged at the sight. Ami had been dancing and humming happily around her sister's dilapidated body... which she had cut open.

Literally.

You could see inside of the girl. Ami is six, the fact that she could have precision enough to just cut the skin... Don had tears in her eyes as she placed Ami on the couch and rushed to try and figure out some way to help her step-daughter. She tried to stop the bleeding, she just couldn't. There seemed to be no way to stop it- there were huge flaps of skin _peeled _away from the girl's body. Her light pink hair was dark red, covered in blood- her innocence had been taken through her blood. Don believed that her daughter was truly going to die.

Amu survived, and Ami was placed in a special organization that had just been created, one that specialized in rehabilitating individuals capable of things such as this. Amu changed, turned into a very quiet and terrified girl- she wouldn't tell anyone what had actually happened and officials told Don that she probably _couldn't, _they had enough information to piece together what had happened-even without her story.

Neither Don or Amu never fully recovered.

When Amu's father died officers were insistent it wasn't the girl, but she had been acting differently.

She was acting strangely for a ten year old, and Don had been getting worried.

After the Accident the girl had... blacked out mentally. She couldn't even remember her name, so they placed her in the same facility as her sister.


End file.
